


I Can See It Now, A Future With You

by The Murder Husbandos (Riren_Love)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, I didn't know what to tag this, M/M, Which is why I used creator chose not to use archive warnings, nothing explicit though, references to cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riren_Love/pseuds/The%20Murder%20Husbandos
Summary: When they fell into the sea, despair battled with hope inside Will. Part of Will had hoped they'd die, but part of him had hoped they'd live. Because he wanted to be with Hannibal no matter what. And if he couldn't do so in life, he wanted to at least in death.To his joy, they didn't have to die to be together.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	I Can See It Now, A Future With You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first HanniGram/Murder Husbands fic, so please go easy on me.   
> By the way, I'm accepting HanniGram/Murder Husbands fic requests. My tumblr https://themurderhusbandos.tumblr.com/
> 
> Here is the post explaining the details: https://themurderhusbandos.tumblr.com/post/616206913667055616/hannigram-fanfic-requestsopen

Will stretches lazily and carefully with a sigh, slowly allowing his eyes to open as he feels a kiss being laid on his forehead. 

He turns to face Hannibal who was already looking at him with a smile on his face. One which Will reciprocates lazily. 

He turns to fully face Hannibal, laying an arm under his head and resting his chin against the palm of his hand. 

“Good morning,” Will murmurs softly, his eyelids heavy and his voice still thick with sleep.

“Good morning, love,” Hannibal replies in return, his voice just as soft as he brings his hand up and brushes Will’s fringe out of his eye before allowing his hand to rest against Will’s bandaged cheek before slowly removing the bandage. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m feeling fine,” Will replies, leaning into the touch and closing his eyes for a moment, nuzzling the palm. “I haven’t slept this well in a while,” 

“It’s good to hear that you’re sleeping better now,” Hannibal says absentmindedly while inspecting Will’s cheek. “And to see this healing well,” He adds sincerely as he changes the bandages for fresh ones, his face a breath away from Will’s.

“It smells really good in here,” Will comments, sniffing the air.

“I made pancakes,” Hannibal offers in return, smiling at the gurgle of Will’s stomach which he received in reply to the statement. “And eggs and sausages,”

“My favorite,” Will hummed in delight, bringing his fingers up to run them against Hannibal’s cheek.

“I know,” Hannibal chuckled then leaned down to drop a kiss against Will’s cheek, before pulling back and gazing into Will’s eyes lovingly. “Go wash up and brush your teeth then join me at the dining table,” 

“Okay,” Will agreed, pushing the covers off to get up.

Hannibal gives Will one last kiss on the cheek before leaving the room to prepare the table and allow Will some privacy.

With a warm smile on his face, Will gets out of bed with a barely held back wince and makes his way to the bathroom while doing his best not to think about the future and trying to keep his hopeful heart in check. 

* * *

Will sat at the dining table just as Hannibal set down the last fork before taking a seat opposite him. 

“To be honest, I’m surprised you’re still here,” Will admits, piercing a bite of pancake with his fork before lifting it and pushing it past his lips.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Hannibal asks with a curious tilt of his head. “You’re here. Where else would I go?”

“It’s not that I thought you’d leave me behind exactly…” Will mutters, playing with the food on his plate.

“But you thought that I would to some extent?” Hannibal finishes.

Will sets down his knife and fork and focuses his attention on Hannibal. “Well, I mean…” Will starts hesitantly before licking his lips, something that seemed to pull Hannibal’s gaze to his lips, before going on. “I did push the both of us off a cliff… I didn’t think you’d still want me after that,”

“You didn’t think we’d survive that, did you?” Hannibal asks, pushing a bite of his own food into his mouth.

“I considered that there was a chance, albeit a very small one, that _you_ would survive it, but _me_? No, not really,” Will admits truthfully. 

“You thought I’d leave you behind?” Hannibal now sets his own utensils down to lace his fingers together and lay his chin on them. 

“After that, it wasn’t impossible,” Will shrugs. “Especially considering that we both were injured and I passed out the moment we hit the water,”

“I wouldn’t let you go,” Hannibal states. “Not when we’re finally on the same page. Not when you feel the same for me as I do for you,” 

Will and Hannibal stare at each other for a long while before Will swallows at the intensity of Hannibal’s gaze and the clear affection he could read in it and looks down, picking up his utensils once again and resuming the meal, Hannibal doing the same.

“Where did you think I was going to go?” Hannibal resumes the conversation after a while, readdressing Will’s first remark curiously.

“To keep your promise to Alana and Bedelia,” Will shrugs carefully while cutting into the sausages and eggs on the other plate.

“Ah…” Hannibal hums, running his tongue over his teeth slowly. 

“Alana probably took Margo and fled the country with their child the moment we took off to meet the Dragon…” Will mulls. “And I had said to Bedelia that meat was back on the menu before I left, so I bet she gave up on surviving and waited for you to arrive with her leg on a platter and ready for you,” 

“Oh?” Hannibal looks at Will with an amused smile on his face. “What did you tell her, exactly?”

“I told her; ‘If I were you, I'd pack my bags, Bedelia. Meat’s back on the menu’” He recounts.

Hannibal chuckles, covering his mouth as he does. “How did she look after that?” 

“Horrified, I’d say,” Will replies thoughtfully. Thinking back to that encounter. “She seemed frozen in her spot. Her face went sickly pale, and her eyes were wide with fear. She looked as if she was about to cry, but also like she had resigned herself to it,” 

“I think a part of her had hoped that she would be able to influence you enough to get you to stop me,” Hannibal says, tapping his fingers against the surface of the dining table. “Or at least, enough to try doing so,”

“Maybe,” Will acknowledges. “But I think that she mostly thought that we would both die one way or another and neither of us would be able to go after her,” 

“That thought shriveled up and died the moment you said that to her, I would think,” Hannibal’s lips tug to form a proud smile. 

“So why didn’t you go after them?” Will asked around a sip of coffee.

“Oh, I plan to,” Hannibal assures. “Alana and Bedelia, both. I do keep my promises after all,”

“What is it then?” Will glances up at Hannibal as he sets his mug down.

“When I go, and I will go, we will do so together,” Hannibal murmurs, the words sounding like a promise and raises his hand up until it was level with Will’s face and moves his fingers in a stroking motion as if caressing the air between them and Will could swear he could somehow feel Hannibal’s fingers against his cheek despite the fact that Hannibal was pretty much across the room from him at the other end of the dining table. 

“Together…” Will murmurs breathlessly in return.

“Yes,” Hannibal assures. “Right by my side. Always,”

“Always…” Will repeats, a soft and loving smile breaking out across his face, one which Hannibal mirrors.

* * *

“Do you remember it, Will,” Hannibal asks softly, not wishing to speak too loud in case the vibration of his words disturbs the man laying next to him with his head on his chest. 

Will hums questioningly in response. 

“Our first kiss,” Hannibal elaborates, running his fingers through Will’s curly locks. 

Will was silent for a moment. “Of course I do,” He replied. “I don’t think I could’ve forgotten it even if I had tried to,”

“Did you want to?” Hannibal asks in question. “Forget I mean,”

Will thinks for that for a second. “No,” He finally admits. “While it might not have been when or how I thought a kiss between us might transpire, I don’t think I want to change anything about it, even with the taste of blood and saltwater that accompanied it,” 

Hannibal closes his eyes and lays a kiss on Will’s forehead before nuzzling it and pulling him closer.

Will allows it, releasing a contented sigh as the already small distance between them closed even further. He lifts his head from where it laid on Hannibal’s chest to meet Hannibal’s eyes. “Did you want to forget?” He asks in return.

“No,” Hannibal replies with not even a moment of hesitation. “Kissing you is not something I ever want to forget,”

Will could feel his face heat up and he buried it against Hannibal’s chest to hide it. Sometimes he has trouble dealing with how easily those words come to the man. How easy it is for him to admit that he loves Will.

If Hannibal keeps showering him with all this love, at this rate, Will’s heart will never slow down again. 

A heart forever teetered to every word he says and forever racing for Hannibal only.

Only for Hannibal, nobody else. 

As they lay there with the TV playing in the background, they both think back to what happened a few days before.

* * *

A few hours before the plan went into motion Will had stood in front of a full-length mirror and stared at himself for hours on end, lost in thoughts and going over everything he had talked with Bedelia about ever since Hannibal had been locked away. 

Bedelia was right. That was easy enough for him to realize. Even though Will had felt like jumping out of his seat and snapping her neck and ripping her into pieces at that moment, she was right.

Will couldn’t live with him and he couldn’t live without him. 

He didn’t want to even try living without him anymore. 

And if he couldn’t be with Hannibal in life. Then he will at least be with him in death. 

As he hugged Hannibal to his body, he couldn’t help the tears that escaped his eyes at the unfairness of it all.

But at this point, what other choice did he have? 

What other choice did they have?

* * *

Hannibal coughs as he breaks the surface, pulling Will who had passed out the moment they breached into the water onto dry land.

He lightly slaps Will’s face to wake him up while bent over himself gasping and coughing and just trying to get air into and clear the water from his own lungs.

Now that the water is finally dislodged from his lungs, he is left panting for air harshly. But as he is finally able to breathe, he is able to turn all his attention to Will who had remained unconscious.

Hannibal bends over him, laying one hand on top of the other on his chest and starting compressions. Thankfully, it doesn’t take more than a few for Will to cough up the water stuck in his lungs and start breathing again.

Even throughout the pain he felt pulsating in his body and blurring his vision, Hannibal feels tension ease off his shoulders as Will’s eyes slowly part open and he bends upright and starts coughing.

“Come on,” Hannibal pants, laying a hand on Will’s knee. “Stay with me,”

Will merely nods in reply and lays back down to rest, Hannibal joining him, their chests heaving as they just lay there and properly catch their breath in silence.

After a long moment of silence during which they gathered their bearings, they turn to look at each other and Will feels something change in the air.

No.

It felt more like something that he had ignored for so long had finally been acknowledged.

And it had.

Will now knows what the future Hannibal had envisioned for him, no, the future he had envisioned for the both of _them_ , is.

And to him, that future is beautiful. Breathtakingly so. And right as much as it’s beautiful even in all its wrongness.

Without realizing it, Will finds himself holding Hannibal’s hand, having reached out for it at some point while occupied in his thoughts without having noticed.

He turns his head to look at Hannibal only to find Hannibal already looking at him. Will swallows heavily, the air feeling thin and catching in his lungs as he inhales.

He feels sparks fly and a sense of anticipation he can not place, his heartbeat speeding up and it feels like a thousand fireflies had opened their wings and taken to the air in his chest.

Next thing Will knows, Hannibal is leaning over him, their gazes never breaking as Hannibal’s face gets closer to his.

Closer, and closer, until there is barely any space between them.

He could feel Hannibal’s breath fanning his face and Will let out a quivering sigh and reached his free hand up and laid it on Hannibal’s chest, grasping onto the material of his shirt right above his heart.

Hannibal leans down.

Will closes his eyes.

And it’s like home.

With Hannibal’s lips against his, it feels like he had just found his way home for the very first time. As if he had been away, searching all his life, but finally found it in the press of Hannibal’s lips to his.

And it’s exhilarating. For the first time, he feels alive.

Hannibal makes him feel alive.

Always has. Even when Will was scared, angry, too stubborn, and not willing to admit it for those that died and for the fear of what it made him and what he would do for it.

What he would do for that sense of being alive again. What he would do if it meant to be with Hannibal and have him by his side forever. Something which he never thought he had wanted when they had first met.

He never thought he wanted Hannibal back then.

But he wants him.

Oh, how Will wants him. More than he could describe with words.

And here is where he wants to be.

With Hannibal, covered in a mix of their blood and bathing in the tranquil light of the moon after a successful hunt.

Under him, beside him, on top of him, it didn’t matter. Right here with their lips pressed together is where he wants to be.

Hannibal pulls back with a final peck and looks straight into Will’s eyes as if looking into his soul. “Let’s go?” Hannibal murmurs the question, his voice gentle and his lips barely a breath away from Will’s own.

He doesn’t even have to think about the question. Not anymore. Will merely nods in response.

Hannibal stands up and reaches a hand out to Will with a smile and Will takes it with a matching smile of his own.

And with their hands held together, their fingers interlocked, off they go.

Will can’t help but remember how he had gotten angry at Freddie when she had called them the murder husbands in her article before. At the time, he had been scared and angered by its implications. But now, to him, that is a precious term of endearment.

It’s proof that Hannibal is his and that he is Hannibal’s. That Hannibal had chosen him. That they had chosen each other. Proof of Will accepting Hannibal’s courtship.

As Will walks off with Hannibal towards a future that they are to share together and away from his past and old friends and responsibilities, Will can’t help but be happy and excited.

Excited for his future with Hannibal and the adventure it will bring.

A future he hopes lasts forever.

And knowing Hannibal and how persistent he is, he knows it will.

After all, Hannibal could never give up on Will…

Just as much as Will could never give up on him.

And now that Will isn’t scared of what the future would hold anymore, they can finally be together, and they don’t have to die for it.

Hannibal won’t let them. And neither will Will.

That's what it means to be lovers. What it means to be loved by Hannibal. For Hannibal and Will to love each other. To fight for and be together despite all the odds.

Everyone else doesn’t matter. Just them. And Will isn’t going to run away from that or from Hannibal anymore.

He will delight in the gift of freedom, companionship, and love Hannibal has given him, and the love he still has to give him.

And he will accept and cherish all of it just like he knows Hannibal will accept and cherish all the love Will has to give.

Will leans against Hannibal silently, tightening his hold on Hannibal’s hand and feeling him do the same.

They still have a long way to go before they reach Hannibal’s safe house and they better hurry before the cops arrive and figure out they are still alive.

They have to be far away from there before then unless they want to be caught and killed by Jack.

Not that Will would allow him to hurt a hair on his beloved’s head. Not this time.

Will lifts Hannibal’s hand and brings it to his lips, pressing a small kiss against Hannibal’s bloody and roughed knuckles.

An act which Hannibal reciprocates. One Will could tell was just like his. A kiss that was as much an apology as it was a promise.

Never again.

It said.

Never again will I lie to me or to you.

Never again will I betray you.

Never again will I leave you behind.

Never again will I give up on you.

A promise of a future.

A promise of love.

A promise of forever.

Like vows to have, and to hold, to love and to honor, and to cherish each other till death do them part.

No.

Even after death.

Because even death can’t keep them apart. Not anymore.

And they were alright with that. Together forever is just what they were hoping for.

The beast has finally found his soulmate, a man just as much of a beast as he is.

When Hannibal met Will he learned what love is.

When Will met Hannibal, he learned how to be himself.

Hannibal Lecter found love and acceptance in Will Graham just like Will Graham found love and acceptance in Hannibal Lecter.

Both things which they never thought they would ever get before they found each other.

But they have them now.

The acceptance…

And the love…

And now finally, for the first time ever in their lives, they have a future not weighed down by loneliness because no one understands.

After all this time, they both finally have acceptance and love for the first time in their lives while not hiding behind masks and person suits and while being sincere and honest to themselves.

And they have them now because they have each other.


End file.
